Project Kailey
by K-Tokarski
Summary: When Alma answers a young psychic girl prayers, she sends Fettel to fetch her. Contain OC. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything besides the plot and the OC.**

* * *

**Dull.**

That word could describe her life. They kept her confined in this dark room, the only light she ever seen was artificial. She had never left the facility. They wouldn't let her. The only thing keeping her from escaping was the drugs they kept giving to her. Forced, of course.

She was getting crazy. She could feel the madness crawling at her brain, slowly, almost shy, but present. Always there. Just waiting for something to push her into its embrace. It was close.

For fifteen years she had been here. For fifteen years she never felt the embrace of a caring parent. Of anything. Only the pain of needles. The tasteless food they fed her. The silence of the dark. The taste of the salty tears every night when she cried herself to sleep.

The only times she exited her room were when they tried to make her control her powers for their own purposes. Or when they sent her the facility doctor to see how her health was, if she was able to have children or to see how her vision was.

At least they taught her how to read, talk and the basic things her powers could do. But she wasn't naïve, they only did that to see if by teaching her those things she would become more smart and hopefully could control her powers better. Well... It did work, but only her knew that. Kailey wasn't that stupid. And she already had a little plan to escape.

It was pretty simple. Kill everyone on sight. And soon, she put her plan to work.

* * *

...A few days later...

She was a cold killer when she wanted.

When she managed to escape for a while last week, it was during a visit to the doctor, and when a guard tried to grab her, his head exploded. And when she got overwhelmed, she surrended. Simple like that.

That caught the company attention. She did indeed possessed the ability to kill people when she pleased. How she pleased.

She could control her powers. Now they needed to find a way to control her.

* * *

The facility was having a normal day. Kailey, their most valued project was in her dark room, being watched by countless cameras.

That was until he came. A ghostly figure that sightly glowed red. Paxton Fettel. Alma's son. One of the most powerful physics in the world. Only losing to his own mother. For now.

Alma heard the cries and silent pleas of Kailey. She told Fettel about her existence and commanded him to fetch her, protect her the way she never had the chance.

Fettel followed his mother's wish. And now he was standing at her door. Blood splashing everywhere as soon as he exited the body he was in. He opened the door. There she was. In the corner. Hugging her knees to her chest. Staring intently at him, knowing her savior at first sight. Alma spoke to her too, this was the salvation she sent.

"_Let's go_." The command clear, she started to get up, weak, because of the drugs they recently gave her. She got up and started walking to his direction, when she finally reached him he nodded and started walking towards the exit.

They found little resistence in the way. After going through countless stairs, corridors and even an elevator, the drug that kept Kailey under control finally wered off, and now she was playing an important part in the gore that surrounded them.

Fettel maniacal laugh echoed every time he possessed a body, and even Kailey laughed a bit. Enjoying the feeling of the warm blood that splattered on her every time she exploded a head or a body.

She and Paxton were indeed having a good time together.

But of course, they couldn`t just get out of there that easily. And soon a little group of soldiers went unnoticed by the pair. And they shot tranquilizers at Kailey. Her yelp of surprise was enough to warn Fettel that she got hit, and as soon as he killed the little squad, Kailey dropped to her knees almost unconscious. Still fighting to keep awake, to help the man who was helping her.

The last thing that she saw was Fettel mouth cursing a silent "_Fuck_" and running to her side.

Then... Only the familiar darkness...

* * *

Thanks for reading (:

Please review the story and tell me what you think about it, I need your true opinion to know if I should continue this story or If I should just quit it...

Next chapter will be longer if I do continue. Thanks for your time and have a good day (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there again :3

Thanks Rosalie for the review and thank you Winterhill4 for the Follow (:

I'll be updating as much as I can from now on. (:

* * *

**Darkness...**

I opened my eyes... Everything was blurry and bright. I closed them again and when I finally could see properly I saw him. The man who was rescuing me. The bloody angel. He was sitting in a counter staring at nothing in particular. Probably at the cracks on the floor of this abandoned house.

"I know you are awake." He had a strong voice... I like the sound of it. I moved into a sitting position now, even if my body hurts a little. I am trying to speak, but my throat is sore. I never really used my voice.

"Say something." He is... Getting impatient. I don't understand why. It is obvious that I can't talk like him.

"K-Ka.. ..." I try to speak. I realise that I am thirsty.

"What?"

"M-My.. Nam-e.. is Kai..ley.." It hurts to speak.

"... Kailey?" He asks never leaving his spot. I only nod while watching him. The glowing... thing that emanates from him... What is the name of that color?... Red! Like blood...

"I am Fettel. Mother asked for your freedom, now you have it. Enjoy." He said while finally moving, turning for the door. Speaking over his shoulder he started walking, leaving me behind.

"W-wait!" My throat hurts so much. But he heard me and stopped, turning sightly to see me.

"What?" He looked... Annoyed.

"Can I... Go.. Wi-ith yo-u?" He just stood there. Thinking. His eyes were lost in thought. Until they brightened a bit and he smiled... But I think that the correct expression for his kind of smile is... Grin.

"That depends... Lift the chair over there." Fettel pointed to a chair that was on the room with his head. It looked... Dusty. I started concentrating on its structure and tried to estimate its height. Easy.

The chair was floating in the air in seconds. Until there was no more chair. Just wood pieces in the floor. "Why did you exploded it?" He didn't look fussy about it.

"Because... It's fun." I smiled this time. Exploding things is always fun. Be it objects, lamps... Heads... This time he laughed. In his own maniacal way.

"Indeed it is. You passed the test. Now let's go, I know a place where we can get clothes for you." He said avoiding looking at my body... I don't get why I have to use clothes. I am comfortable as I am right now, free of any. But he saved me... Better follow his orders.

"They are... Itchy..." I stated. They really are. And this... Underwear thing he made me use... I think I put it backwards.

"Doesn't matter. You are going to always wear clothes from now on. Got it?" I frowned. I hate wearing them, but nodded. He nodded in approval.

"Good. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He didn't really looked concerned about my being. It was more like he was making sure I wouldn't slow him down.

"Both" I answered simply. He was annoyed again. And did a strange sound with his throat... I think he growled.

"Wait for me here. Don't leave the house until I get back. Do you understand me?" He was staring right into my eyes. And I was staring his. I never realized how beautiful his pale eyes were. A deep white covering most of them, glowing sightly from time to time. The details of his pupils were... Fascinating.

"Do you understand?" He got closer. He was getting impatient by my lack of an answer, so I nodded quickly. He nodded again and started walking to the exit.

"I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid." I nodded again and he left. What does stupid mean?

As soon as he exited the house he got us, I started looking around. It was... Colorful... There were some kind of sheets hanging in front of a window. I think they have another name.

I moved on into another room. There was a large bed with two little tables on which side of them. There was a... Wood thing... against the wall, under a mirror, with a lot of things on its top. I grabbed an image that was protected by glass. It was the photo of a young couple with a little... Being...By their legs. It looks furry.

The next picture the male and the female in the picture were with a little child in their arms. The being had grown up a bit. The next ones were almost the same thing, the child growing, the being as well and the couple getting older. I got tired of looking through the pictures and moved into the next room. There was a shower and a toilet. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had dried blood on its dark complex. It was annoying. My blue eye and my gray eye had deep badges under them. Purple tired badges.

I decided it was a good time for a bath.

I turned the shower on and got in. The water run smoothly on my head, better than the cold strong water they used to clean me. It was a good feeling, a calm one even. Even if the clothes weren't helping me getting clean.

"Kailey, where are y- Why are you wet?" Fettel looked surprised to see me. "What is it?" I asked, now able to speak normally after training alone a bit.

"Why are you wet?" He was starting to look a little pissed.

"I... Took a shower. What's wrong?" I tilted my head to the side. I don't get why he pressed his palm against his face.

"When someone take a shower, they take off their clothes. And after they are dried, they put the clothes back." Well... It does making sense.

* * *

**Thank You for reading and please leave a review, observation or question, I'll happily answer it (:**


End file.
